A New Alpha
by Burning Paper Flowers
Summary: A new girl, Adriana, comes to Westchester and immediatly become enemies with the members of the Pretty Committee except for Claire. Not so good at summaries.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any charcters except Adriana and more coming charcters that are not in the Clique series.

Also I don't actually feel like that about wealthy people.

* * *

I walked through the door OCD, glad to be out of the chilly air. I was new and I had just moved from California, and I just couldn't understand why we had moved in the first place. I had friends back there, I had a life back there, but in Westchester, I think I don't anymore. Walking down the hallway, I ignored all the wishpers and people staring at me, and tried to find the office, that was when I bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw a girl with glossy brown hair, and designer clothing. Great, I just bumped into a rich girl. Just wonderful. "Sorry, I wasn't watching at where I was going." I said apoligizing to the girl. I didn't want to make any enemies on the first day of school. Especially a rich girl, with a possible rich girl posse with her.

"It's alright, I'm use to it." The girl said. So she thought that I bumped into her on purpose. I wanted to yell at her until I got sent to the She took a look at me, and she had a confused look on her face. "You're new here aren't you? Well the office is that way." the brown haired girl pointed to the right of the hallway. "I'm Massie Block by the way." Massie said, before flipping her hair and walking away. Can you say dramatic?

Walking the way she pointed out to me, I was surprised to see that Massie was not lying to me. Popular, rich kids always made me believe that they were always finding ways of ruining the new kid's life. Maybe they were different...yeah right, when the world is upside down and I eat people. Meaning that it would never be true, or maybe it would if I just gave them a chance, but back then in California. All I have to say is, never again. I almost bumped into the door if it weren't for the fact that my arms were always a good 2 inch away from my body, since I am always in these kind of situations. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the knob and walked into the office where I met with Principal Burns. She told be about the school and blah blah blah. I never really listen to these kinds of lecture, but I always appear as though I'm paying my full attention to whatever the hell bores me to death. It was something I picked up when I couldn't stand the lectures the coach gave us in soccer practice.

When she was done talking, she said and I quote 'Now you can roam free in the unknown waters and learn about this magical school'. Can I say overdramatic or what? What kind of school had my mom even got me into? A asylm? I swear Principal Burns has problems in with her head, and on the way to my class, I started to daydream about how she had got the problems. To tell the truth, I didn't really think up some creative ideas at all, but ideas were ideas, and it would be more logical to stick to the more realistic ones. Like usual, whenever I daydream about things, I always miss or forget what or where I'm suppose to be at and this time was no exception. I walked right pass my English classroom, and now I was really close to being late. It took a few turns to get back to the classroom, but I managed somwhow to get to the class without getting late.

Sliding into the classroom, I looked at the teacher, Ms. Belle, and sat down at the back of the classroom. When I sat down, Ms. Belle walked to where I was sitting, and I think I managed fairly well not to run out of the classroom in embarrassment. "Good Morning class! I'm sure that you have noticed that we have a new student and her name is Adriana Melrose, and I'm sure you all know who she is." she said and looked at me like I was some kind of celebrity or something. Which was kind of true, but yet not at the same time. Right after that she walked back to her desk and started talking about Shakespear...or was she talking about poets? I wasn't paying attention to the class a lot because I knew most of it. 30 minutes later the bell finally rang and we all left the class with a lot of noise and people started to stare at me again.

The rest of the classes passed smoothly and there were no more introductions and I was thankful for that. Soon lunch came and I went to the cafeteria and sat down at a random table when a group of girls leaded by Massie, came walking towards where I was sitting at. That was when my life started to turn upside down.

* * *

AN: Well this is my first fanfiction so please review and maybe even give me some feedback and ways I can improve me writing? Also please tell me if I should switch the POV, to one of the PC's member or all of them.

Thanks!


End file.
